Nos moments ou De l'oubli du reste
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: C'est une très jeune fille, la fille qui est sur scène, une toute petite fille, une enfant très jeune. Et cette toute petite enfant, ici, sur cette scène, oui cette très jeune fille, elle a perdu quelque chose de terrible. "Monsieur vous n'auriez pas mon nom ?" "Vous venez de plus en plus souvent. Ça me fait peur." OS forme théâtrale.


Yo ! Alors, ce texte est un essai pour de l'écriture de plateau, c'est-à-dire que je l'ai plus ou moins « joué » avec le plan lumière avant de l'écrire. Sur ce genre de textes, comme fait notamment Pommerat (je vous conseille vivement toutes ses pièces, de La réunification des deux Corées à Cendrillon), il y a quelques fautes de français, puisque c'est un style purement oral. Ce style, d'ailleurs, n'est pas fait pour être écrit mais joué, à la base, mais j'aime lire ce genre alors je me suis dit que peut-être ça pourrait marcher quand même. Ça se répète beaucoup.

Quand la durée des noirs n'est pas précisée ils durent environ quatre secondes.

Les termes techniques sont pas vraiment compliqués, juste « au théâtre » ça veut dire au centre de la scène.

Bonne lecture !

 **Nos moments ou De l'oubli du reste**

Personnages :

 **LA VOIX DE LA NARRATRICE** (accent italien fort, type Marcella Carrara)

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE** (robe simple noire) Xion

 **LE VIEIL HOMME** (pantalon noir, chemise bleu sombre, gilet gris foncé) Eraqus

Scène dépouillée. La lumière s'allume rasant sur **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE.**

 **LA VOIX DE LA NARRATRICE**

C'est une très jeune fille, la fille qui est sur scène, une toute petite fille, une enfant très jeune. Et cette toute petite enfant, ici, sur cette scène, oui cette très jeune fille, elle a perdu quelque chose de terrible, qu'heureusement il arrive rarement aux très jeunes enfants, petits comme elle de perdre cette chose ou alors seulement quand ils ne sont plus de petits enfants et qu'ils sont devenus des adultes. C'est quelque chose d'horrible, comme perte, qui heureusement n'arrive que très peu souvent dans la vie des très jeunes filles, quand elles sont enfants.

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

 _(entre)_

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Monsieur ? Monsieur vous auriez pas vu mon nom, dites ? Vous auriez pas vu mon nom il est parti mon nom n'est plus ici. Moi, n'a pas de nom.

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

C'est toi qui l'a perdu ?

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Peut-être, ou alors il s'est enfui. Alors vous l'avez vu ? Mon nom il n'est pas là.

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

Je ne l'ai pas vu.

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Et si vous l'aviez juste oublié ?

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

Je l'ai connu, tu crois ?

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Si ça se trouve, il n'existe pas.

 **LE VIEL HOMME**

Comment ça ?

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Peut-être le nom à moi si ça se trouve mon nom qui m'appartient il existe pas. Il y a plus de nom pour moi.

 _ **NOIR**_

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

Où sommes-nous ?

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Chez vous, il me semble.

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

C'est chez moi ici ?

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Oui ici c'est chez vous dans cet endroit.

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

Je… t'ai invitée ?

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Si vous l'aviez fait, vous en souviendriez-vous ?

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

C'est chez moi ?

 _(sur le fond de scène, projection très floue d'Aqua)_

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Ce n'est pas votre petite fille ?

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

 _(il se retourne)_

C'est…

 _ **NOIR**_

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Il n'est toujours pas là ?

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

Qui ça ?

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Mon nom.

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

Et comment comptes-tu le faire venir, ce nom ?

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

En attendant.

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt que je t'en donne un ?

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

C'est quoi, le vôtre ?

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

Eraqus

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

C'est bizarre, un peu c'est joli.

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

Qui es-tu ?

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Personne.

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

Tu ne dis jamais « je ».

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Ce n'est pas mon nom.

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

Non, puisque « Je » est là.

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Oui

 _(une silhouette apparaît en projection vidéo sur le fond de scène)_

Qui est…

 _ **NOIR**_

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

Tu pourrais me tutoyer.

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Si tu veux. Tu.

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

Tu es plutôt jolie.

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Il n'y a pas de miroir.

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

Je l'ai oublié, comme beaucoup de choses.

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

C'est pas grave, sûrement, si c'était grave ça changerait même pas grand-chose ici.

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

J'ai réfléchi à un nom.

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Pour moi ?

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

Pour toi. Shion. Xion.

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Ça veut dire quoi ?

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

Ton nom. Toi. Pas Je.

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Ça veut dire quoi mon nom ?

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

C'est une fleur inoubliable qui ne dit pas je.

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

D'accord. Merci, ce nom, certainement, maintenant, c'est véritablement le mien pour de vrai dans la vérité des choses.

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

Sûrement, oui.

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Xion est très contente, vraiment, presque, pour sûr à pas grand-chose près elle est heureuse et c'est grâce à toi. Merci. Merci.

 _ **NOIR**_

 _Toujours noir. On entend la voix, d'Eraqus et une autre, inconnue, indistincte, comme de sous l'eau. Les voix sont floues. Brusquement, Eraqus arrête de parler._

 _ **Lumière.**_

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Tu as l'air plus vieux que la dernière fois.

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

Vraiment ?

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Oui. Même les vieux continuent de vieillir, c'est beau, mais moi tu sais, Xion t'aime bien.

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire ?

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

 _Pendant qu'il raconte, en fond, Eraqus en projection vidéo avec d'autres personnes, dans un salon._

Oui, bien sûr. C'est l'histoire d'un ange. Cet ange, en fait, avait un frère jumeau. Ils se complétaient de manière parfaite harmonieuse, sans jamais se parler. Quand l'un dormait, l'autre se réveillait et inversement. La raison, c'était qu'ils partageaient le même nom.

 _Sur le fond de scène, Aqua pleure, puis quitte le champ._

Le même corps. Mais, un soir, alors que l'un des frères était éveillé, arriva un démon. Il brûlait, en lui et autour de lui, un feu étrange, envoûtant et dangereux. Démoniaque et malsain. Alors, l'ange le regarda, et le regarda encore, jusqu'à se faire mal aux yeux. Le démon, seul et perdu, séduisit l'ange et l'amena jusques à chez lui. Il prit son nom céleste et le transforma en un nom de démon. L'ange, à présent, était ténèbres. Il arrêta de dormir et son frère était plongé dans un sommeil de plus en plus profond. Un ami des frères, alors, vint chercher le déchu. Il posait sur lui un regard aveugle, cherchait l'autre. Il l'enleva, l'arracha à son paradis infernal et, espérant faire revenir son frère, le plongea dans le sommeil le plus profond qui soit. Il était mort, dedans, et son corps était à présent seulement habité par son frère qui, durant son long sommeil avait oublié jusqu'à son existence. Au ciel, il vécut heureux, inconscient de la détresse du démon, vidé tout au fond des enfers.

 _La projection s'éteint._

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Elle est triste, ton histoire.

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Si. Elle dit que non égoïsmes font toujours plus de mal à nos amis qu'à nos ennemis.

 **LE VIEL HOMME**

Ah ?

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Non ?

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

Tu es très mature pour ton âge.

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Ah ?

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

Rester ici, sûrement, c'est égoïste.

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Pourquoi ?

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

Je t'aime bien.

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Oh, et si…

 _ **NOIR**_

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Dis, tu voudrais bien jouer avec moi, pour qu'on joue ensemble tous les deux ?

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

Oui, bien sûr ce serait bien qu'on joue ensemble tous les deux.

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Et si on joue à un jeu tous les deux toi et moi, toi tu voudrais qu'on joue à quoi nous ?

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

Tu sais jouer au tarot ?

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Tous les deux, on est que deux.

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

1 + 1 = 3

 _ **NOIR**_

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

(il tombe) Ah !

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Tu vieillis chaque jour. Ça me fait peur de voir que tu vieillis. Tu viens de plus en plus souvent ici. Ça aussi, ça m'inquiète.

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

Est-ce mal ?

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Tu n'as pas peur de mourir ?

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

Pas vraiment, je crois.

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Moi si.

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

Tu as peur de mourir ?

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Que tu meures.

 _ **NOIR**_

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Eraqus ! Eraqus ! Oh, Grand-père !

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

Mon enfant, qu'y a-t-il ?

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Mon nom, celui d'avant, de la vérité avant qu'on soit ici ensemble dans cet endroit toi avec moi, mon nom qui s'était perdu, enfui, oublié, mon nom il revient !

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

Oh mon enfante comme je suis heureux pour toi !

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Il commence par un A, c'était dans ma mémoire ! Mais… dis, même s'il revient pour de vrai en entier mon nom mon nom ce sera toujours Xion aussi, pas vrai ?

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

J'espère bien ! Ce nom-là je te l'ai donné, maintenant il est à toi pour toujours.

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Merci, grand-père. Il restera à côté de mon cœur, dans mon corps pour toujours. _(Un temps)_ Et puis, toi aussi, tu resteras dans mon cœur pour toujours. _(Un temps)_ Même si tu meurs. _(Un temps)_ Tu mourras pas pour de vrai comme ça. _(Un temps)_ Tu seras toujours en vie, dans mon cœur. _(Un temps)_ Dis, tu veux pas me répondre ?

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

J'aime mieux t'écouter.

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Et comme ça, tu seras immortel pour toujours.

 _ **NOIR**_

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Est-ce que tu vas m'oublier moi aussi ?

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

Je crois que ton nom est inoubliable.

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Et le tien ? Est-ce que tu vas t'oublier ?

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

Est-ce que tu vas m'oublier ?

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Non.

 _ **NOIR**_

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

Comment vas-tu ?

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Toi ?

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

Tu grandis.

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Ça fait peur. Il revient encore.

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

Ton nom ?

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Mon être, mon nom, mon moi. Ça fait peur.

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

Tu ne me fais pas peur.

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Tu ne sais pas mon nom.

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

Si ton nom est la seule chose effrayante chez toi, je devrais pouvoir le supporter.

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Tu ne sais pas…

 _ **NOIR**_

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Où es-tu ?

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

Chez moi. Je ne te vois pas.

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Tu as oublié aussi ?

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

Quoi ?

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Comment voir.

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

Je te vois.

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Enfin.

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

Tu es presque une jeune fille

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Juste une enfant.

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

Tu ne veux pas grandir ?

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Non. Il faut stopper le temps ou Xion, ou son vrai nom, va devenir grande et toi, tu vas devenir vieux et sénile. Tu as parlé, au temps ?

 _ **NOIR**_

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Encore une lettre. L. A. L.

 _ **NOIR**_

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

Bonjour.

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Es-tu sûr que c'est un bon jour ?

 _Aqua apparaît en vidéo en fond de scène._

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

Ma petite fille…

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Oui.

 _ **NOIR**_

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Ça fait à peine instant que tu es parti.

 _ **NOIR**_

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Mon nom et moi, nous grandissons. Et toi, tu viens encore.

 _ **NOIR**_

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Chaque moment.

 _ **NOIR**_

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Chaque instant.

 _ **NOIR**_

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

En quasi-permanence.

 _ **NOIR**_

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Trop souvent.

 _ **NOIR**_

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

Je t'aime bien.

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Pas moi. Xion n'est pas aimable. A. L. Z. Alz. non plus., surtout pas. Toi, grand-père, tu es beau comme…

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

La pluie.

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Qui est-ce ?

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

C'est l'amoureuse de la lune. Jalouse, elle dérobe son amante à notre regard.

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Ça doit être bien.

 _ **NOIR**_

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

…

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Tu parles.

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

Ton nom.

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Ne me déteste pas.

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

A. L. Z. H

 _ **NOIR**_

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

…

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

Tu pleures ?

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Dis… dis, elle est belle, la lune ? On ne la voit pas chez toi.

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

Elle ressemble au soleil, en réalité, elle est son miroir. La nuit, quand le soleil s'est enfui vers l'est et que les étoiles dans le ciel sont allumées, elle jette dans les rues ses pièces d'argent et des ombres veloutées.

 _ **NOIR**_

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Oui ?

 _ **NOIR**_

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Ne pars pas, toi aussi.

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

Je croyais que je ne devais pas rester.

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Ne meurs pas.

 _ **NOIR**_

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Pars, mon nom !

 _ **NOIR**_

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

J'ai une enfant, et celle-là.

 _ **NOIR**_

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

J'ai une enfant, je ne sais plus son nom.

 _ **NOIR**_

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

Il y a un homme, qui veut mon argent.

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Ton fils.

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

Mon enfant.

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Amie.

 _ **NOIR**_

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Pourquoi ? N'aurais tu pas pu être seulement Xion ? Tu es mauvaise, méchante, ô toi moi.

 _ **NOIR**_

 _Xion marche, tourne en rond autour d'Eraqus qui, immobile, regarde vers le haut._

 _ **NOIR de 15 secondes**_

 _Xion enlace Eraqus._

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

 _(se retourne vers elle, l'enlace également, dos public)_

Ne me laisse pas, toi aussi.

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Jamais. _(Un temps)_ Tu ne seras plus seul.

 _ **NOIR**_

 _Une sonnerie de téléphone. Elle ne s'arrête pas._

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Le téléphone.

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

Il a ton nom ?

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Tous, dehors.

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

Et tu n'as pas froid ? L'hiver arrive. _(Un temps. La sonnerie s'arrête.)_ Je dois répondre…

 _ **NOIR**_

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

(à l'avant-scène, regarde Eraqus qui déambule sur le plateau, comme sans âme.)

Il se perd dans sa maison ? Xion te hait, Alzh.

 _ **NOIR**_

 _(reste noir)_

 **LA VOIX DE LA NARRATRICE**

La très jeune fille qui avait maintenant un autre nom que son vrai nom véritable qu'elle avait avant de venir ici était triste. Le vieil homme venait trop souvent la voir, et elle, ça lui faisait un peu peur. Presque, ça la terrorisait, parce que à chaque fois qu'il venait, elle l'aimait un peu plus et il l'aimait un peu plus, et elle grandissait et il vieillissait. Desfois, souvent, de plus en plus souvent dans le temps qui passe, même chaque instant, parfois, elle voulait voir M. le Temps et lui dire :

 **LA VOIX DE LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Stop, il faut pas qu'on grandisse, avec Eraqus. Sinon un jour tu vas nous manger.

 **LA VOIX DE LA NARRATRICE**

Alors la très jeune fille, qui n'était plus aussi très jeune que plus tôt le criait très fort. Très fort. Tellement fort que sa gorge la brûlait. Mais le vieil homme se dégradait toujours. Les rides se creusaient sans discontinuer, et son esprit même vieillissait, pourrissait. E.

 _ **Lumière**_

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

Je suis fatigué ma petite. Épuisé.

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Il ne faut pas. Tu te détruis, pars.

 **LE VIEIL HOMME**

Je suis chez moi.

 _ **NOIR**_

 _Eraqus est à genoux au théâtre, Xion crie._

 _ **NOIR**_

 _Eraqus est allongé au théâtre, sa bouche s'agite mais rien ne sort. À l'avant-scène, Xion tremble très fort et pleure faiblement._

 _ **NOIR**_

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

A. ( _ **NOIR**_ ) L. ( _ **NOIR**_ ) Z. ( _ **NOIR**_ ) H. ( _ **NOIR**_ ) E ( _ **NOIR**_ ) I. ( _ **NOIR**_ ) M. ( _ **NOIR**_ ) E. ( _ **NOIR**_ ) R.

 _ **NOIR de 14 secondes**_

 **LA TRÈS JEUNE FILLE**

Alzheimer.

 _ **NOIR**_

.

.

.

Et voilà, un joli truc joyeux pour se mettre dans l'ambiance des vacances de Noël (rien à voir) !

Enfin, ça faisait longtemps, en fait depuis que j'ai vu Blanche(s) de Melquiot mis en scène par la Compagnie Les oiseaux de passage (avec Jeanne Vitez… une comédienne sublime et touchante ! Quoi je fais sa pub ? Je l'aimeuh !), que je voulais aborder le thème de la maladie d'Alzheimer, mais j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire parce que sinon j'aurais fait un copier-coller de la pièce. Bref. Je me demande ce qui se passe dans la tête des patients quand ils ont des blancs… peut-être qu'ils voient la maladie, qu'ils lui parlent, et puis qu'ils oublient ? Une théorie comme une autre, qui ne vaut rien scientifiquement mais qui sait ?

Du coup j'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu.

Allez,

Mata nee ^^ !


End file.
